O que se aprende com o tempo
by Magalud
Summary: Severus fica perdido quando, inesperadamente, as coisas dão certo. Tradução de What One Learns in Time, de Rex Luscus, autora nunca traduzida em português.


**Título:** O que se aprende com o tempo  
**Autor:** Rex Luscus Original: http/ community ponto livejournal ponto com/snaperarepairs/25281 ponto html (sem os pontos)  
**Tradução:** Magalud  
**Beta:** Nicolle Snape  
**Censura:** PG  
**Par:** Snape/McGonagall (mas é quase gen)  
**Data:**22/05/2006  
**Disclaimer:** Não são meus, são da JKR. Não tive intenção de maltratar ou tirar proveito!  
**Notas:** Feito para o desafio de maio, Snape/McGonagall e Renascimentos.  
**Resumo:** Snape fica perdido quando, inesperadamente, as coisas dão certo.

**O que se aprende com o tempo**

Severus tinha aprendido que relacionamentos são totalmente governados por contexto.

Como o nome dele nos lábios de McGonagall. Ele se dá conta de que não consegue se lembrar de uma única vez em que ela tenha usado seu nome de batismo. Quando ele era aluno, era sempre "Sr. Snape"; como colega, na frente de alunos e demais professores, ele não era outra coisa que não "Professor Snape", e nos raros momentos em que apenas os dois estavam presentes, ela não o chamava de coisa alguma.

Ainda assim, se alguém perguntasse, ele teria que ter admitido que "Professora McGonagall" (como ele a chamava sem exceção) estava entre seus amigos mais íntimos e chegados. Não interessava que eles jamais tivessem conversado sob pretexto de outra coisa que não assuntos de Hogwarts; ele jamais conhecera sequer um membro da família dela, ou ela, da dele; nenhum dos dois jamais tinha feito qualquer pergunta ao outro de natureza mais pessoal além dos times de quadribol pelos quais torciam. Em todas as ocasiões, eles seguiam o rígido protocolo compatível com membros do corpo docente de Hogwarts. Ainda assim, não haveria espaço para um certo tipo de intimidade neste relacionamento tão delimitado? Eles viam-se todos os dias durante 15 anos; eram figuras permanentes nas suas vidas mútuas. Certamente isso significava mais do que o modo como se dirigiam um ao outro, ou sobre que assuntos (frívolos, olvidáveis) já conversaram.

Provavelmente seja essa, então, a causa da vergonha avassaladora que ele sente em deixá-la vê-lo agora – é como se ele estivesse sendo julgado diante do espectro de sua antiga vida. Talvez uma vida trivial e pobre, mas, ainda assim, uma vida mais merecedora de dignidade do que esta nova vida, na qual ele nada pode fazer a não ser rastejar no chão e implorar perdão.

Se ele tinha qualquer dúvida de que a velha vida tinha ido para sempre, ela acaba com elas com uma única palavra:

– Severus.

É estranho – nada poderia ser mais familiar a ele do que o som de seu próprio nome, ainda assim, isso se transforma pelo novo contexto: os lábios de Minerva McGonagall. Por alguma razão, aquela idéia o faz sentir-se tão envergonhado que ele não consegue encará-la nos olhos.

– Severus – ela repete. – Pelo amor de Merlin, levante-se e olhe para mim.

Ele se levanta e a encara.

– Auror! – Ela não deixa de olhar para ele enquanto gesticula para o auror. – Poderia remover estas algemas, por favor? Ele foi liberado ao meio-dia de hoje e estou aqui para levá-lo para casa, se não se importa.

Assim que o peso frio é removido de seus pulsos, a leveza que o substitui é aterradora, como se ele pudesse simplesmente flutuar para o espaço. O toque dela nas mãos dele, quente e delicado como uma folha de papel, acalma a tonteira.

– Venha, Severus. Vamos embora.

Ele dá um passo e cambaleia.

De repente, os dois estão no chão – ele esparramado de maneira desajeitada e ela agachada com uma expressão preocupada. Mas ela não se levanta para deixá-lo lá. Seus braços finos, rígidos como cabos de aço, o abraçam num instante, ajudando-o a se erguer, evitando que ele afunde até o chão e sucumba à loucura da liberdade.

– Severus – ela sussurra no seu cabelo, dizendo seu nome como um encantamento, como se tivesse magia nele. – Eu sei que você não esperava viver tanto. Mas você precisa encarar o fato de que você está vivo. Você precisa encarar o fato de que foi perdoado.

Agarrado ao corpo dela, pequeno e imóvel, ele engole soluços roucos, como um recém-nascido que respira, com dificuldade, pela primeira vez.

The End


End file.
